


Halloween

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Attempt at horror, Gen, Halloween, Humor, M/M, prank
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Man, Taka. Wenn du solche Angst hast, dann geh halt zurück zum Auto und warte dort auf uns, aber mach nicht allen die Stimmung kaputt mit deinem Gejammer.“, schaltete sich nun der Schlagzeuger ein und streckte ihrem Kleinsten den Autoschlüssel entgegen. Der Frontmann schaut vom Gesicht des Ältesten zum Schlüsselbund, dann zu dem Gebäude vor ihnen und warf anschließend einen Blick über die Schulter. Der ziemlich zugewucherte und von Bäumen umgebene Weg den sie gekommen waren sah auch nicht unbedingt einladender aus als das Gelände vor ihnen und am liebsten würde er sich einfach nur auf der Stelle in sein Wohnzimmer teleportieren. Dumm nur, dass ihm die Möglichkeit verwehrt blieb. Alleine zurück zu laufen erschien Taka jedenfalls auch nicht so prickelnd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„Wieso machen wir das noch gleich? Ach ja, Alex hatte da diese super tolle Idee und die Mehrheit war dafür, dass wir lieber durch einen kalten, nassen Wald latschen, anstatt einfach daheim zu bleiben und wie letztes Jahr Horrorfilme zu schauen.“, maulte ein deutlich unmotivierter Sänger und vergrub die Hände tiefer in den Hosentaschen, während er seinen vier Freunden mit missmutigem Gesichtsausdruck hinterher stapfte.

„Du hättest auch drinnen bleiben können, wenn dir das hier so auf den Keks geht. Im Übrigen ist das kein Wald, nur ein mit Bäumen umsäumter Feldweg, du Profi.“, entgegnete Alex mit einem unbeeindruckten Grinsen und neckendem Unterton. Der Amerikaner schien schon jetzt viel zu viel Spaß an dieser Aktion zu haben und schon die Tatsache, dass dieser das hier angezettelte hatte, war nicht unbedingt das beste Zeichen. Taka wusste, dass er sich nicht darauf hätte einlassen sollen und dass irgendwas Gemeines auf sie lauern würde, aber trotzdem kam er lieber mit seinen Freunden mit als an Halloween alleine Zuhause Filme zu schauen. Das kam ihm dann doch zu trostlos vor. Aber ob es bei dem Wetter dann wirklich besser war draußen herumzulaufen? Sein Bauchgefühl sprach sich dagegen aus.

„Da vorne ist auch schon unser Ziel. So viel mussten wir also gar nicht laufen und ein Dach haben wir gleich ebenfalls über dem Kopf.“, merkte der ex-Gitarrist gut gelaunt an und zeigte vor sie. Am Ende des leicht geschlängelten, etwas matschigen und spärlich beleuchteten Weges befand sich irgendein großes Gebäude. Tomoya und Ryota schienen direkt darauf anzuspringen, mussten davon abgehalten werden nicht schon vorzulaufen und spekulierten bereits, was ihr Freund wohl geplant hatte. Ihr Leader hatte sich bisher eigentlich gar nicht großartig zu diesem Ausflug geäußert. Der Blonde schien zwar nicht so begeistert zu sein wie die anderen drei, aber er befand sich auch nicht in einer Abwehrstellung wie ein gewisser Sänger. Nach ein paar Metern erreichten sie erst mal ein großes eisernes Tor, das in einer hohen Mauer eingelassen war und schon ziemlich rostig aussah. Mit etwas Kraftaufwand schob Alex das unschön quietschende Tor auf und fing nur noch breiter an zu grinsen, als er zu seinen Freunden schaute und diese allesamt ungläubig auf das Schild neben dem Eingang starrten.

„Das…ist jetzt aber nicht dein Ernst, oder? Da willst du jetzt aber nicht reingehen?? Das ist doch mit Sicherheit verboten.“, fand Taka als erster seine Stimme wieder und seine schlechte Laune schlug nun eher in eine Mischung aus Unglaube und aufsteigendem Unbehagen um. Nun drängte wirklich alles in ihm danach sich umzudrehen und zurück zum Auto zu gehen. Keine Minute länger wollte er hier bleiben oder sogar noch weiter gehen.

„Meinst du ich bin mit euch hergekommen, um euch ein rostiges Tor zu zeigen? Es ist Halloween, also sollten wir mal etwas wirklich Gruseliges machen und was bietet sich besser an als das hier?“, gab der Amerikaner zurück, hatte dabei ein stolzes Grinsen auf den Lippen und schien seine Idee für die beste des Jahrhunderts zu halten. Hilfesuchend schaute der Frontmann zu den anderen drei. Irgendwer hier musste doch noch bei Verstand sein.

„Hm, das mag sein, aber ich habe ehrlich gesagt auch Bedenken. Darf man das Gelände überhaupt betreten? Ich gehe sicherlich nicht in ein möglicherweise einsturzgefährdetes Gebäude und ich habe auch wenig Lust nachher in einer Polizeiwache zu hocken.“, äußerte sich zu Takas Erleichterung nun auch der Leader gegen dieses Vorhaben und der Lockenkopf nickte direkt beipflichtend. Alex machte jedoch nur eine abwinkende Geste.

„Tagsüber gibt es hier sogar Touristenführungen und wenn der Zutritt verboten wäre, meint ihr nicht das Gelände wäre dann besser gesichert? Ich sehe hier weder ein Schloss, noch eine Kette oder irgendwelche Verbotsschilder. Von mir aus kann auch gerade einer bei der Polizei anrufen und nachfragen ob das hier erlaubt ist.“, warf der Größte von ihnen in die Runde und zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. Statt wie von dem Sänger erhofft wieder etwas dagegen zu sagen, überlegte Toru einen kurzen Moment und gab dann nur ein zustimmendes ‚hm‘ von sich.

„Das ist alles??“, wollte Taka dann auch ungläubig wissen und notierte sich für den Blonden gedanklich schon mal einen fetten Minuspunkt. Er hatte schon gehofft, dass wenigstens der Gitarrist vernünftig war und auf seiner Seite wäre, aber scheinbar war der Sänger hier als einziger noch bei Verstand.

„Man, Taka. Wenn du solche Angst hast, dann geh halt zurück zum Auto und warte dort auf uns, aber mach nicht allen die Stimmung kaputt mit deinem Gejammer.“, schaltete sich nun der Schlagzeuger ein und streckte ihrem Kleinsten den Autoschlüssel entgegen. Der Frontmann schaut vom Gesicht des Ältesten zum Schlüsselbund, dann zu dem Gebäude vor ihnen und warf anschließend einen Blick über die Schulter. Der ziemlich zugewucherte und von Bäumen umgebene Weg den sie gekommen waren sah auch nicht unbedingt einladender aus als das Gelände vor ihnen und am liebsten würde er sich einfach nur auf der Stelle in sein Wohnzimmer teleportieren. Dumm nur, dass ihm die Möglichkeit verwehrt blieb. Alleine zurück zu laufen erschien Taka jedenfalls auch nicht so prickelnd.

„Dann bleib halt einfach hier stehen, wenn dir alles nicht zusagt. Meine Güte. Ich will schon heute noch reingehen, ist schließlich nicht ewig Nacht.“, durchbrach Alex die entstandene Stille und trat als erster durch das große Tor, ging den knirschenden Kiesweg auf das Gebäude zu. Tomoya sah noch kurz auf den Lockenkopf, zuckte mit den Schultern und steckte das Schlüsselbund weg, bevor er sich ebenfalls in Bewegung setzte, um Alex zu folgen. Ryota tat es ihm gleich und selbst der Leader ging ihren Freunden hinterher. Mit großen Augen starrte Taka auf die sich entfernenden Rücken seiner Freunde und kam sich vor wie ein ausgesetzter Hund, den man irgendwo am Straßenrand an eine Laterne gebunden hatte. Es war kalt, ein unangenehmer Nieselregen kam seit Stunden von der dunkelgrauen Wolkendecke am Himmel und allmählich schien sich in der Ferne sogar Nebel zu bilden. Eigentlich eine perfekte Atmosphäre für Halloween, aber gerade das machte es nur noch schlimmer. Fast schon panisch sah der Lockenkopf vom Schild am Tor zu den anderen, wieder zurück und ließ dann ein leidendes Seufzen ertönen. Zögerlich machte er den ersten Schritt auf das fremde Gelände und verfluchte mit jedem unruhigen Atemzug die anderen vier dafür, dass sie ihn regelrecht dazu zwangen nun doch mitzugehen. Alleine hier draußen herumzustehen war nämlich auch alles andere als verlockend. Nichts an dem hier war annähernd verlocken.

„Nur schade, dass diese Psychiatrie nicht mehr in Betrieb ist, ich hätte da gerade ein paar Kandidaten die ich gerne einweisen lassen würde…“, murmelte der Frontmann, hörte dann irgendwo ein Knacken aus dem Unterholz und beschleunigte seine Schritte unweigerlich, sodass er beinahe schon den Kiesweg entlang rannte. Was für eine beschissene Idee Alex ausgerechnet an Halloween die Abendplanung übernehmen zu lassen. Das landete direkt auf der Liste von Dingen, die der Sänger nie wieder tun würde. Er hatte nie das Bedürfnis gehabt mal eine Psychiatrie von innen zu sehen, erst recht keine seit Jahren stillgelegte, erst recht nicht mitten in der Nacht bei so einem Wetter und schon gar nicht an Halloween. Sollte er diese Nacht überleben und nicht an einem Herzkasper sterben, dann würde der Frontmann sich definitiv eine Rache für all das hier ausdenken, darauf konnte der Amerikaner sich verlassen!


	2. Chapter 2

Die anderen waren gerade bei der Eingangstür des großen unheimlichen Gebäudes angekommen und hatten diese geöffnet, da kam Taka bei ihnen an und stoppte etwas holprig auf dem vom Nieselregen glitschigen Kiesweg. Tomoya und Ryota waren bereits in das dunkle Innere getreten, während die anderen zwei sich umwandten und auf die Lippen des Amerikaners schlich sich ein fast triumphierendes Grinsen.

„Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel?“, fragte Alex frech und lachte dann leise, als er einen bösen Blick des Kleineren zugeworfen bekam. Der Sänger hoffte wirklich, dass er hiermit tatsächlich das geringere Übel gewählt hatte, aber eigentlich beschlichen ihn diesbezüglich bereits jetzt ziemliche Zweifel.

„Na los, komm hoch, bevor die anderen verschwunden sind.“, kam nun die ruhige Aufforderung von Toru, der ihren ex-Gitarristen tadelnd ansah und ihm kurz gegen die Schulter stieß, damit der Ältere auch vorging und aufhörte die Laune des Frontmannes noch mehr zu verschlimmern. Taka seufzte tonlos und nickte dann aber ergeben. Am besten würde er sich die meiste Zeit an den Leader halten, der würde weder auf die Idee kommen ihn zu erschrecken, noch machte dieser sich in irgendeiner Weise über ihn lustig. Der Lockenkopf stapfte die paar Stufen zum Eingang hoch, beachtete dabei aber nicht das Laub auf den Stufen und auf der letzten rutschte er direkt mal auf dem glitschigen Untergrund weg. Er hatte sich innerlich schon auf einen sehr unangenehmen Aufprall eingestellt, aber ein starker Griff am Kragen seiner Jacke verhinderte das zu seiner Überraschung. Blinzelnd öffnete der Sänger die Augen wieder und schaute etwas nach oben, wo der Blonde ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansah und ihn anschließend mit einem kleinen Ruck zu sich beförderte.

„Im Krankenhaus will ich den Abend ebenso wenig verbringen müssen, wie in einer Polizeiwache.“, merkte der Leader im Bezug auf seine vorherige Aussage am Tor der Einrichtung an und ließ den Kragen des Kleineren los, sobald dieser wieder sicher auf den eigenen Füßen stand. Kurz richtete der Gitarrist die Jacke seines Freundes, klopfte ihm dann sachte auf die Schulter und ging dann voran durch die Eingangstür. Zwar sträubte sich in Taka noch immer so ziemlich alles dagegen, dieses Gebäude nun doch betreten zu müssen, aber mit einem leidigen Seufzen folgte er Toru dann doch nach drinnen. Sobald er in der recht großen, aber etwas zerfallenen Eingangshalle stand, ertönte von der Tür hinter dem Frontmann ein Knarren, bevor diese durch einen plötzlichen Luftzug geräuschvoll ins Schloss fiel. Der Lockenkopf zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum, starrte für einen Moment auf die Tür und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als ein paar Meter entfernt ein Lachen ertönte.

"Pass auf, das war bestimmt der böse Geist eines Psychokillers.", warnte Ryota mit versucht unheilvoller Tonlage und fing dann aber an zu lachen, schien sich köstlich darüber zu amüsieren, dass der Sänger schon darauf so schreckhaft reagiert hatte. Der Frontmann ließ erst mal ein leises Knurren ertönen und zeigte ihrem Jüngsten mit finsterer Miene den Mittelfinger.

"Wenn es einer war, dann hoffe ich doch mal er wird dich zuerst holen.", gab Taka trocken zurück und Bassist warf einen kurzen Seitenblick zu Tomoya, der aber nur belustigt grinsend mit den Schultern zuckte. Wenn das Unbehagen über diesen Ort nicht so vorrangig wäre, dann hätte der Lockenkopf sich wahrscheinlich über die Art dieses stummen Austausches zwischen den beiden gewundert oder wäre zumindest misstrauischer geworden, aber er wurde dadurch abgelenkt, dass Alex nun ohne Vorwarnung laut in die Hände klatschte, was ihn wieder zusammenzucken ließ und der Sänger rollte über sich selbst mit den Augen. Er benahm sich gerade echt wie ein schreckhaftes kleines Mädchen.

"Wollen wir dann mal? Die Eingangshalle ist doch wohl ziemlich langweilig und unspektakulär.", meinte der Amerikaner und war scheinbar noch immer hochmotiviert, während zumindest der Kleinste im Bunde es schon tunlichst vermied sich hier großartig umzusehen, damit er nicht irgendwelchen Täuschungen seines Unterbewusstseins erlag. Der Sänger schluckte nun aber jeglichen Protest herunter, wollte sich nicht noch mehr zum Affen machen und hielt sich aber wie geplant in der Nähe des Blonden auf, als ihre kleine Gruppe sich Richtung Treppe in Bewegung setzte.

„Also, wir waren gerade logischerweise in der Eingangshalle. Dazu habe ich eigentlich nichts weiter zu sagen. Aber zum Rest der Einrichtung hätte ich da das ein oder andere zu berichten. Immerhin wurde diese Anstalt vor fast 100 Jahren errichtet bzw. in Betrieb wurde sie glaube ich erst gegen 1923 oder so genommen. Vorher waren sich die Erbauer noch nicht mal sicher welchen Zweck das Haus mal haben sollte.“, fing der gebürtige Amerikaner beim Erklimmen der doch recht langen Treppe an zu erzählen und der Lockenkopf musste sich ein Schnauben verkneifen. Gab es jetzt etwa noch eine Geschichtsstunde? Na das nannte er dann doch ein gelungenes Halloween. Bei beschissenem Wetter mitten in der Nacht durch eine teils zerfallene, alte Psychiatrie laufen und sich von Märchenonkel Alex irgendwelches uninteressante Zeug vorkauen lassen.

„Anfänglich wurden hier eher leichte Fälle von ‚Psychos‘ untergebracht, aber nach Beginn des zweiten Weltkrieges nahm die Anzahl an Patienten drastisch zu und auch die Hintergründe für deren Einweisungen wurden um einiges schlimmer. Nicht nur gewöhnliche Verrückte, um die sich kein Angehöriger kümmern wollte oder konnte, sondern auch die gestörten Massenmörder, Triebtäter und Konsorten. Besonders weil im Krieg andere Einrichtungen wie diese beschädigt oder sogar gänzlich zerstört wurden, mussten weitaus mehr Patienten hier aufgenommen werden.“, fuhr der ex-Gitarrist fort und erreichte unterdessen als erster das obere Ende der Treppe. In einer mehr gewollt als gekonnt eleganten Bewegung drehte der Größere sich auf dem Absatz herum und schaute zu seinen Freunden, die nun ebenfalls im ersten Stockwerk angelangten.

„Das Gebäude hat ca. 500 Räume für Patienten, aber hier mussten während und auch kurz nach dem Krieg an die 2.000 Menschen untergebracht werden. Also nicht gerade sehr ideal, um ein ruhiges Miteinander zu gewährleisten, wenn sowas überhaupt möglich ist. Jedenfalls kann mit so vielen Verrückten unter einem Dach ja nur vieles schief gehen und genau das sollte für uns gerade wohl interessanter sein als die Erbauungsgeschichte.“ Alex grinste vielsagend und nun wurde aus dem anfänglichen Ärgernis des Frontmannes doch wieder mehr Unwohlsein. Hatte er wirklich gedacht der Ältere würde nun eine simple, nüchterne Geschichtsstunde machen? Selbstverständlich würde es auf eine Art Geistergeschichte hinauslaufen und wozu um ein Lagerfeuer setzen, wenn man solche Stories auch in einer stillgelegten Psychiatrie erzählen konnte? Man konnte Alex zumindest nicht vorwerfen, dass er nicht für das passende Ambiente sorgen konnte. Zu Takas Leidwesen. Wo waren die komplett Geräuschdichten Ohrstöpsel, wenn man sie mal brauchte?? Sich die Ohren zuzuhalten wäre ein wenig zu auffällig. Der Amerikaner führte sie nun jedenfalls einen Gang entlang, von dessen Wänden bereits einiges an Tapete und auch Putz abgebröckelt war, wodurch es bei jedem Schritt unter ihren Füßen knirschte und knackte. In dem Gebäude mit den recht hohen Decken hallte natürlich jedes Geräusch auch noch extra unheimlich wider und auf einmal schien die Vorstellung draußen im Nieselregen zu stehen und dem rostigen Tor beim Quietschen zuzuhören schrecklich verlockend.

„Natürlich möchte ich euch nicht nur Räume zeigen, in denen bekannterweise irgendwas…Außergewöhnliches vorgefallen ist, aber natürlich werde ich auf diese Orte ein besonderes Augenmerk legen. Nun aber etwas über unser erstes Ziel hier. Der Vorfall ereignete sich recht spät, nachdem das Gebäude nicht mehr komplett überfüllt war. Eine noch recht junge Patientin verschwand eines Tages und selbst nach wochenlangem Suchen konnten die Wachen sie nicht wiederfinden. Irgendwann wurde dann aber zufällig ihre Leiche in einem verschlossenen Raum gefunden, der zu der Zeit nicht genutzt wurde. Wie sie dort hineingekommen war, wusste niemand. Die Patientin lag jedoch tot und komplett entkleidet in der Mitte des Raumes auf dem Boden. Ihr Kleidung lag fein säuberlich zusammengefaltet neben ihrem Körper und selbst nachdem sie lange begraben, das Zimmer mehrfach sogar mit chemischen Reinigungsmitteln gesäubert worden war, konnte man noch immer auf dem Boden die Umrisse ihres Körpers erkennen. Selbst heute soll man diesen Abdruck noch sehen können und es gibt keine genaue Erklärung, wie das zustande gekommen ist oder wieso dieser Fleck immer wieder auftaucht. Nach jeder Reinigung des Bodens waren die Umrisse teils wochenlang nicht mehr zu sehen, aber irgendwann zeichneten sie sich doch wieder ab. Angeblich hatten auch einige Wachen, wenn sie zu später Stunde mal den Raum betraten, eine geisterhafte Gestalt am Fenster sehen können, die zu ihnen hinein starrte.“, berichtete der Größere mit ruhiger, aber unheilvoller Stimme und warf seinen Freunden dabei immer mal wieder einen vielsagenden Blick zu, hatte dabei aber durchgehend einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Das hörte sich zwar nach irgendeiner fast schon üblichen Geisterstory an, wie sie jedes zweitbeste Spukschloss zu bieten hatte, aber in so einer Umgebung konnte der Sänger trotzdem nicht gerade darüber lachen. Ryota und Tomoya lauschten aufmerksam jedem Wort und schienen sich von alldem nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken zu lassen, waren aber offensichtlich sehr interessiert daran noch mehr von ihrem ex-Gitarristen zu hören. Toru hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergrabe und schlurfte neben dem Lockenkopf her, schaute immer mal wieder in offene Türen, an denen sie vorbeikamen und ließ sich auch nicht annähernd aus der Ruhe bringen. Das brachte Taka schon fast dazu ein wenig beleidigt darüber zu sein, dass sich ihm als einziger die Nackenhaare aufstellten. So eine richtig erschreckende Wirkung hatte die Story allerdings auch nicht auf ihn, soviel konnte er dann schon behaupten.

„Und hier zum Beweis, der Raum des Geschehens~“, kündigte der Amerikaner an und durch den dämmrigen Lichteinfall durch den Vollmond und die Schatten auf seinem Gesicht, sah das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen gerade bedeutend unheimlicher aus als alles andere hier bisher. Das war aber auch nur der Fall, bis Taka auf einmal die Hände vom Bassisten auf den Schultern hatte und durch den Türrahmen geschoben wurde.

„Ich sehe…rein gar nichts.“, stellte der Sänger allerdings nach dem ersten kleinen Schrecken ziemlich unbeeindruckt fest. Das einzige was er erkennen konnte, waren die schemenhaften Umrisse von Regalen und Tischen an den Wänden, aber sonst nichts. Es war hier drinnen einfach viel zu dunkel und im Gegensatz zur Eingangshalle und dem Flur, befanden sich hier auch keine sonderlich großen Fenster, durch die das Mondlicht eindringen konnte.

„Keine Sorge, für den Fall bin ich natürlich vorbereitet.“, verkündete Alex aus dem Hintergrund und kramte kurz in seinem Rucksack herum, förderte dann tatsächlich für jeden eine kleine Taschenlampe zutage und drückte jedem seiner Freunde eine davon in die Hand. Skeptisch schaute der Frontmann auf die etwas sehr mickrige Lichtquelle in seiner Hand, verkniff sich ein Seufzen und beschloss mal, diese Farce so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen und die Lampe einfach einzuschalten. Gedacht, getan. Kaum war das Licht an, machte Taka jedoch schon einen erschrockenen Schritt zurück, weil Tomoya sich unbemerkt in den Raum geschummelt hatte und plötzlich in den kleinen Lichtkegel trat. Das einzige was ihm hier einen Herzinfarkt bescheren würde, war die Anwesenheit seiner Kollegen, wie es schien.

„Und wo soll hier jetzt dieser Abdruck sein?? Taka, komm doch mal weiter rein und leuchte mehr in die Mitte.“, forderte der Schlagzeuger ihn auf und fuchtelte dabei undefinierbar mit der Hand in der Luft herum, während sein Blick durch die Dunkelheit streifte. Warum der Älteste nicht einfach seine eigene Taschenlampe benutzte, war dem Frontmann zwar nicht klar, aber er tat dennoch wie geheißen und machte ein paar vorsichtige Schritte voran, ließ den Lichtkegel über den verschmutzte Betonboden wandern. Als das Licht dann eine etwas dunklere Stelle auf dem Boden enthüllte, weiteten sich die Augen des Lockenkopfes unweigerlich ein wenig und trotzdem ließ er den Lichtkegel weiter wandern, musste erschaudernd feststellen, dass dieser…Fleck…mit etwas Fantasie tatsächlich den Umrissen eines menschlichen Körpers ähnelte.

„Bist du letzte Nacht zufällig schon mal hier gewesen und hattest ein Stück Kohle dabei oder so?“, fragte der Sänger an Alex gerichtet und verdrängte mal die Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen aus seinen Gedanken. Das hatte nichts zu bedeuten, lag nur daran, dass der Wind unangenehm durch das etwas marode Mauerwerk zog.

„Dafür, dass du eben noch bei jedem harmlosen Geräusch kurz davor warst schreiend wegzulaufen, riskierst du plötzlich eine ziemlich große Klappe. Versucht du deine Angst zu überspielen?“, kam es prompt von dem Amerikaner zurück und der Lockenkopf knirschte mit den Zähnen, musste sich davon abhalten dem Ältere die kleine Taschenlampe ins Gesicht werfen zu wollen.

„So ein Schwachsinn. Wieso sollte ich nur wegen deiner einschläfernden pseudo-Gruselgeschichte bitte Angst haben? Mach dich nicht lächerlich als sonst. Ich gehe nur vom logischsten aus und zwar davon, dass du letzte Nacht bestimmt schon hier warst und für all deine kleinen Geschichte irgendwelche Hinweise hier ‚versteckt‘ hast.“, gab Taka beinahe trotzig klingend zurück und ging noch ein paar Schritte durch den Raum, schaute sich die verstaubten Gläser und andere Gegenstände in den Regalen an.

„Wir werden ja noch sehen, wie einschläfernd meine Gruselgeschichten wirklich sind. Abgesehen davon basieren diese ‚Geschichten‘ auf wahren Begebenheiten, das nur mal nebenbei bemerkt. Ich gebe nur das wider, was ich vorher über diese Bude hier recherchiert habe.“, hielt der Größere dagegen und schien fast ein wenig gekränkt zu sein, dass seine Erzählungen noch bei niemandem den gewünschten Effekt erzielten. Aber das würde sich noch ändern, das konnte der Amerikaner mit Sicherheit sagen.  
  
~  
  
Bestimmt eine halbe Stunde liefen sie nach dieser nicht richtig gezündeten Anfangsgeschichte durch den ersten Stock und fanden dort zwar irgendein komisches Ärztezimmer mit fragwürdigen Gerätschaften, aber das war weniger gruselig als einfach nur ekelig. Zumindest, wenn man versuchte sich vorzustellen was dort an den Patienten angestellt worden war mit diesen Werkzeugen. Alex hatte natürlich auch dazu ein paar nette Ausführungen auf Lager und diesmal hatte aber auch Ryota sich vehement gegen explizite Erklärungen ausgesprochen, da er ebenfalls nicht an altertümlichen Heilmethoden für Geisteskrankheiten interessiert war. Die Menschen früher hatten eindeutig sehr brutale und unlogische Ideen gehabt, wie sie solcherlei Krankheiten hatten heilen wollen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass man besonders die schwerwiegenderen Psychosen ohnehin nur vermindern, aber nie ganz wegbekommen würde, aber das hatte beim damaligen Stand der Wissenschaft ja niemand wissen können. Trotzdem, allzu tiefe Einblicke in derlei Sachen brauchte offenbar keiner von ihnen, wofür der Sänger mehr als dankbar war. Da konnte der Amerikaner auch ruhig darüber schmollen, dass er seinen wundervoll ausgearbeiteten Vortrag nicht halten durfte.

Anstatt im Anschluss an den ersten Stock die nächste Treppe nach oben zu gehen, wanderte der Größere jedoch wieder ins Erdgeschoss und auch wenn bisher die ganze Zeit schon eine etwas angespannte Atmosphäre -durch die bloße Anwesenheit in diesem Haus- herrschte, war es doch erträglicher als angenommen. Allerdings hatte der Lockenkopf die stumme Vorahnung, dass das nicht allzu lange so bleiben würde und mit Sicherheit würde er noch bereuen, wie recht er mit diese Annahme hatte.

„Wir könnten auch weiter nach oben gehen, aber die wirklich interessanten Sachen fanden eigentlich entweder hier oder noch eine Etage tiefer statt. Deswegen gehen wir jetzt mal dahin, wo diejenigen untergebracht waren, die noch nicht ganz mit den schlimmsten Patienten auf einer Stufe standen. Letztere waren nämlich in den Katakomben die sich unter dem Gebäude befinden untergebracht. Dazu aber später. Nun, meine Herren, wollen wir erst mal dorthin, wo man angeblich am häufigsten irgendwelchen komischen Phänomenen begegnet. Angeblich hört man in dem Trakt am Ende dieses Ganges dort nicht nur hin und wieder Schritte, da bewegen sich auch mal Türen ohne Windstoß, man hört wispernde Stimmen oder sieht irgendwelche Erscheinungen. In dem Teil sind wohl auch die häufigsten Selbstmorde vorgekommen, auf die bizarrsten Arten.“, fing Alex mal wieder mit einer seiner eher haarsträubenderen Geschichten an, wedelte in einer folgt-mir Geste mit der Hand und betrat den zuvor angemerkten Gang. Taka verzog unweigerlich die Mundwinkel und würde gerne genau jetzt wieder durch den Ausgang dieses Haus verlassen, zurück zum Auto gehen und mit unbeschadeter Psyche wieder nach Hause fahren. Das dicke Ende dieses Trips würde sicherlich bald kommen, das spürte er einfach. Sich weiterhin in Torus unmittelbarer Nähe aufhaltend setzte der Sänger sich schweren Herzens auch wieder in Bewegung und schielte nur aus den Augenwinkeln mal zu den Seiten, wenn sich dort mal wieder ein Türrahmen ohne Tür auftat, der nichts weiter als ein schwarzes Loch zeigte. Wahrscheinlich hatten sich inzwischen ein paar Wolken vor den eigentlich hellen Vollmond gezogen, da es inzwischen deutlich finsterer geworden war und die tanzenden Lichter ihrer Taschenlampen sorgten erst recht für eine gespenstische Stimmung. So sehr der Frontmann auch versuchte seine Fantasie im Zaum zu halten, aber bei jedem Raum an dem sie vorbeikamen, rechnete er damit, dass irgendeine grausige Gestalt aus der Schwärze springen und sich einen von ihnen schnappen würde. Das mochte noch so lächerlich sein, aber er hatte leider schon etliche Horrorfilme in seinem Leben gesehen und konnte nicht behaupten, dass alle davon spurlos an ihm vorübergegangen waren. In seiner eigenen Wohnung fühlte der Lockenkopf sich sicher, ebenso wenn er bei seinen Freunden war, aber in dieser Bude kamen alle möglichen Erinnerungen an verschiedenste Filmszenen zurück in seinen Kopf und das war alles andere als nervenschonend.

„Wie viel weiter willst du mir eigentlich noch auf die Pelle rücken? Stört mich zwar an sich nicht, aber könnte beim Laufen hinderlich sein, wenn du fast in mich hineinrennst.“, merkte der Blonde neben ihm an und hatte amüsiert eine Augenbraue gehoben, während der Frontmann beinahe ertappt zusammenzuckte und ihn mit großen Augen anblickte. Der Kleinere fühlte sich doch sichtlich unwohl hier und ein wenig hoffte der Leader, schon alleine seinem besten Freund zuliebe, dass sie nicht mehr allzu lange hier bleiben würde. Seiner Meinung nach was dieses Unterfangen auch eher lächerlich und kein bisschen gruselig. Klar, schön waren die Geschichten der Ereignisse nicht und der Gedanke daran ließ ihm auch mal einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen, aber an sich störte Toru sich nicht großartig an alldem hier. Es herrschte eine beklemmende Atmosphäre, weil so viel Schmerz und Trauer mit diesem Gebäude verbunden war, aber nichts Übernatürliches. Taka nuschelte jedenfalls hastig eine Entschuldigung und ging anschließend ein paar Schritte schneller, sodass er mehr Abstand zwischen sie brachte und beinahe bereute der Blonde es, überhaupt etwas gesagt zu haben. Der andere durfte sich gerne nahe bei ihm aufhalten, aber es hatte nicht mehr allzu viel gefehlt und dieser wäre ihm wahrscheinlich auf die Füße gelatscht oder dergleichen. Der Frontmann stellte nun jedenfalls erst mal fest, dass ihre Freunde wohl bereits in den Raum am Ende des Flurs gegangen waren, da er dort drin Lichtkegel sah und betrat diesen dann ebenfalls, ohne großartig weiter darüber nachzudenken. Für einen Moment war die Peinlichkeit darüber, dass Toru seine leichte Anhänglichkeit bemerkt hatte, viel größer als sein Unwohlsein über diesen Ort. Das änderte sich jedoch schlagartig, als mit einem Mal das Licht aus war, seine eigene Taschenlampe ihm aus der Hand gezogen wurde und die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Taka rutschte innerhalb von Sekunden das Herz in die Hose und eigentlich hatte er sich umdrehen wollen, um bloß wieder aus dem fast stockdunklen Raum zu flüchten, aber da spürte er wie sich auf einmal kalte Finger um sein Handgelenk schlossen. Sein Mund öffnete sich zwar ein wenig, aber der erwartete erschrocken Laut blieb aus und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schloss der Frontmann rein aus spontaner Panik mit seinem Leben ab, während eine andere kalte seinen Nacken packte und unweigerlich ein leichtes Zittern in seinem Körper auslöste. So schnell wie diese Apltraumsituation zustande gekommen war, genauso rasch löste sie sich jedoch wieder auf, als die Tür regelrecht aufflog und zusammen mit dem nächtlichen Dämmerlicht auch der Lichtkegel einer Taschenlampe wenigstens ein bisschen der Dunkelheit zu vertreiben mochte.

„Was soll denn der Quatsch? Macht mir doch nicht einfach die Tür vor der Nase zu. Solltest das vielleicht-“, meckerte Toru halbherzig und brach dann aber ab, nachdem er Ryotas Hände an dem kleinen Sänger entdeckt hatte und letzterer sich noch nicht wirklich gerührt hatte. Irgendwie schwante ihm, was diese dumme Aktion gerade darstellen sollte und so wirklich schmeckte dem Leader das nicht. Bevor er seine Kollegen aber dafür zurechtweisen konnte, dass diese die heutige Schreckhaftigkeit des Lockenkopfes offenbar mit diebischer Freude für unangebrachte Scherze nutzten, kam von selbst wieder Leben in das arme Opfer. Mit einem missmutigen Knurren riss der Frontmann sich vom Griff des Bassisten los, schlug dessen Hände noch nachdrücklich weg und wandte sich um, hatte einen alles anderen als begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt.

„Habt ihr sie noch alle?! Bei solchen dummen Scherzen hört der Spaß echt auf und der nächste von euch der es wagen sollte mich zu erschrecken, kriegt eine reingehauen, verlasst euch drauf!!“, keifte der Lockenkopf und auch wenn er heute vielleicht ein wenig sehr schreckhaft war, sollte man Takas Temperament niemals unterschätzen oder auf die Probe stellen. So eine Drohung durfte man dann nämlich durchaus ernst nehmen und der Kleinere hatte schon einmal bewiesen, dass er seine Worte durchaus wahrmachte, wenn man solch eine Warnung ignorierte. Jedenfalls hatte der Sänger nun definitiv die Schnauze voll und machte das auch klar, indem er sich umdrehte, leise Flüche vor sich hin murmelte und durch den Flur zurück Richtung Eingang stapfte. Es war ihm nun reichlich egal, ob die anderen mitkämen oder nicht, er würde keine Sekunde länger in diesem verdammten Haus bleiben. Selbst wenn das hieße nun nach Hause laufen zu müssen, alles war ihm lieber als weiterhin mit diesen Vollidioten hier zu bleiben.

„Taka, warte. Verstehst du denn keinen Spaß mehr? Das war doch nicht so gemeint…“, wurde ihm von Alex hinterher gerufen, der als erster die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatte und bekam nur ein gezischtes „Nein!“ zurück. Der Lockenkopf drehte sich weder um, noch blieb er stehen und bei der Eingangstür angekommen wollte er diese ruckartig aufziehen, allerdings passierte nach herunterdrücken der Klinke…rein gar nichts. Die Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen.

„Was soll der Scheiß jetzt?! Mach gefälligst die Tür wieder auf!“, grummelte der Frontmann, hatte sich nun doch zu dem Amerikaner umgedreht, der allerdings einen unerwartet perplexen Blick aufgesetzt hatte.

„Wieso ich? Abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht mal einen Schlüssel für das Haus habe –wieso auch, das steht eh immer offen-, wann sollte ich die Tür bitte zugemacht haben?? Du warst doch der letzte, der reingekommen ist und ich stand nicht mal in der Nähe der Tür.“, wehrte der Größere mit gehobenen Händen ab und ging nun selbst zur Tür, aber auch bei ihm bewegte diese sich kein Stück. Taka sah den anderen mit deutlichem Misstrauen an und natürlich glaubte er diesem kein Wort.

„Verarschen kann ich mich selbst. Keine Ahnung wann oder wie das veranstaltet hast, aber du hast da definitiv deiner Finger im Spiel!“, beschuldigte der Sänger den Älteren stur weiter und sah diesen warnend an. Bevor Alex sich jedoch weiter verteidigen konnte, gesellte sich auch der Bandleader zu ihnen.

„Die Tür ist zu und Alex weigert sich die wieder aufzumachen bzw. versucht er mir weiszumachen, dass er damit nichts zu tun hat.“, klärte Taka seinen besten Freund über die Lage auf und verschränkte mit finsterer Miene die Arme vor dem Oberkörper, während der Angeklagte seufzend den Kopf schüttelte und leicht gegen die Tür trat.

„Ich weiß aber wirklich nicht wie das passiert ist. Ich war schließlich die ganze Zeit mit euch unterwegs, wann hätte ich da Gelegenheit gehabt hier hin zu rennen und die Tür abzuschließen? Das ist doch lächerlich.“, widersprach der Größere augenrollend und dass sich nicht mal Ansatzweise so etwas wie ein Grinsen auf dessen Gesicht zeigte, ließ den Frontmann unweigerlich doch wieder ein wenig zweifeln. Aber es gab keine andere Erklärung. Es musste Alex gewesen sein. Wahrscheinlich war das Plan dieses Gruseltrips, das auf mysteriöse Art und Weise die Tür plötzlich zu war, damit sie auf die dämlich Idee kamen ein Geist hätte sie hier eingeschlossen oder sowas. Blöd nur, dass der Sänger zwar reichlich schreckhaft war, aber nicht an Geister oder solchen Krams glaubte.

„Unterm Strich heißt das nun aber, dass wir uns einen anderen Ausgang suchen müssen oder wie verstehe ich das?“, wollte Toru wissen, ohne auf die Anschuldigungen einzugehen und ließ kurz den Blick durch die recht große Halle streifen. Da es eine Psychiatrie gewesen war, hatten natürlich alle Fenster Gitter und dementsprechend brauchten sie schon eine Tür, da die Option aus-dem-Fenster-klettern von vornerein ausgeschlossen war.

„Erm…also so etwas wie einen Hinterausgang gibt es glaube ich nicht wirklich. Habe mich ja vorher über das Gebäude informiert und die einzige andere Tür wurde zugemauert, nachdem ein Patient durch diese geflüchtet war. Ansonsten…gäbe es nur noch eine Art Kellertür.“, informierte der Amerikaner nachdenklich und griff an die hintere Tasche seiner Jeans, förderte ein Papier zutage und als er dieses aufklappte, erwies es sich als Grundriss des Hauses. Für jede Etage war ein einzelner Zettel und der Ältere nahm nun die für Erd- und Kellergeschoss in die Hand. In der Tat war neben dem Haupteingang kein weiterer Ausgang verzeichnet, nur eine Tür in einen eingemauerten Innenhof oder dergleichen. Und die besagte Tür im Keller. Das musste doch wieder einer dieser schlechten Scherze sein.

„Ich wäre dafür, dass du einfach die Tür hier wieder aufmachst und wir gar nicht erst nach da unten gehen. Ich habe das eben durchaus ernst gemeint!“, knurrte Taka offensichtlich verstimmt und erntete einen verständnislosen Blick des ex-Gitarristen. Scheinbar beharrte dieser weiterhin darauf, dass er keine Schuld an der verschlossenen Tür hatte. Das knirschende Geräusch von sich nähernden Schritten ließ die drei nun aber nach hinten schauen und kurz darauf war ein Lichtkegel zu sehen, gefolgt von Tomoya.

„Ach, ihr seid ja doch noch da. Ich dachte schon ihr seid einfach ohne mich abgehauen. Wollt ihr wirklich schon weg oder-…Sagt mal, ist Ryota gar nicht bei euch??“, fragte der Schlagzeuger auf einmal und die anderen tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus. Der Jüngste war ihnen schließlich bisher nicht gefolgt und sie waren davon ausgegangen, dass dieser noch bei Tomoya war. Die beiden klebten schließlich sowieso immer aneinander.

„Ich hatte mich noch kurz dahinten umgesehen und er meinte, er würde schon zu euch gehen und dafür sorgen, dass ihr wartet.“, berichtete der Älteste mit gerunzelter Stirn und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, leuchtete in den Gang hinter sich. Allerdings war dort keine Menschenseele zu sehen und Taka verkniff sich ein aufseufzen. War ihr trotteliger Bassist etwa falsch abgebogen? War doch wohl nicht so schwer einem geraden Gang in die Haupthalle zu folgen.

„Aus dem Grund sollte in so einem Gebäude nie jemand alleine herumlaufen. Schaut ihr denn keine Horrorfilme?“, tadelte Alex mit einem schiefen grinsen und schulterte seinen Rucksack richtig, bevor er den Schlagzeuger etwas beiseiteschob. Mit den Händen formte er eine Art Trichter vor seinem Mund und brüllte direkt mal völlig übertrieben laut Ryotas Namen in die Dunkelheit. Das einzige was man darauf hörte war jedoch nur das Echo und irgendwo das Flattern von Fledermäusen, die sich wohl im alten Gemäuer niedergelassen hatten und nun aufgeschreckt worden waren. Eine Antwort erhielt der Amerikaner aber nicht.

„Ist das jetzt der nächste Teil des großen Plans? Erst ist die Tür auf einmal wie von Geisterhand verschlossen und dann verschwindet einer. Was kommt als nächstes??“ Taka war gerade mehr genervt als alles andere und das hatte sogar erfolgreich sein Unbehagen verdrängt. Mit vor dem Brustkorb verschränkten Armen lehnte der Frontmann sich gegen das Fensterbrett und schnaubte leise, hatte garantiert nicht vor auf dieses Affentheater reinzufallen. War auch klar gewesen, dass zumindest Ryota mit dem Größeren unter einer Decke steckte und demnach war Tomoya wahrscheinlich ebenso Mittäter. Ein Unglück kam eben selten alleine.

„Man, kannst du vielleicht mal aufhören mich die ganze Zeit zu beschuldigen? Ja gut, das vorher war meine Idee gewesen und eigentlich hatte ich auch noch ein paar weitere Schocker geplant, aber nach deiner Reaktion eben ziehe ich das bestimmt nicht weiter durch. Ich habe mir schon mal eine eingefangen, weil ich es mit den Scherzen übertrieben habe und merkte schon noch, wann es an der Zeit ist damit aufzuhören.“, gab Alex trotzig zurück und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Nacken. Erneut rief er nach dem Bassisten aber wie zuvor erfolgte wieder keinerlei Reaktion und auch Tomoya schien deswegen nun ein wenig unruhig zu werden.

„Meinst du er hat vielleicht etwas Interessantes in einem der anderen Räume entdeckt und kann uns nur wegen der dicken Wände nicht hören?“, fragte der Schlagzeuger an den Halbjapaner gerichtet und dieser zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

„So laut wie das hier widerhallt, könnte er uns selbst in einem Raum mit geschlossener Tür hören und allzu weit kann er gar nicht weg sein. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso er überhaupt in eine andere Richtung gegangen ist. Der Junge heißt doch nicht Zoro, als dass er sich auf gerader Strecke verlaufen kann…“, erwiderte Alex kopfschüttelnd und ging wieder etwas mehr in die Halle, sodass sie gleich darauf zusammen mit dem Ältesten in einem kleinen Kreis standen. Toru hatte das Schauspiel skeptisch mit verfolgt und schien die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation noch abzuwägen, schien aber langsam doch ein wenig besorgt zu sein und genau das brachte auch den Sänger dazu, etwas von seinem Misstrauen abzulassen.

„Falls das doch nur ein Scherz sein sollte, gebt es lieber direkt zu. Das ist nämlich wirklich nicht mehr lustig. Wenn er aber wirklich verschwunden ist, dann müssen wir uns wohl auf die Suche begeben.“, äußerte Toru sich nun zu der Angelegenheit und schien wie der Sänger auch zu vermuten, dass das möglicherweise eine geplante Aktion der anderen drei war. Allerdings machte weder Tomoya noch Alex den Eindruck, als würde es für sie irgendwas zu gestehen geben.

„Ich gebe ja zu, dass Ryota und ich zusammen mit Alex vorhatten euch beide Mal ein bisschen zu erschrecken, aber das hier ist definitiv nicht Teil des Plans. Wieso sollte es auch? Wie ihr wisst ist Ryota auch nicht gerade der mutigste und gerade wenn es etwas mit Geistern zu tun hat würde er sich niemals darauf einlassen hier alleine herumzuwandern. Solltet ihr eigentlich wissen. Vor allem da selbst Alex Angst vor Geistern hat. Das schränkt einen an Halloween und in so einer Location doch ziemlich ein was das Ausführen von Scherzen angeht. Allerdings würde ich jetzt lieber meinen besten Freund auftreiben, als dämliche Diskussionen zu führen.“, gab der Schlagzeuger augenrollend zurück und spielte mit der kleinen Taschenlampe in seiner Hand herum. Langsam machte es wirklich den Eindruck, dass diese Aktion nicht geplant war und das ließ den Ärger des Frontmannes doch ein wenig abklingen. Stellte sich nur die Frage, wo der Bandjüngste abgeblieben war?

„Okay, okay. Ihr seid unschuldig und Ryota ist also tatsächlich verschollen. Das macht die Sache jedoch nicht besser. Wie suchen wir ihn dann am besten? Aufteilen würde vielleicht Sinn machen, immerhin ist das Haus nicht gerade klein, auch wenn wir wohl nur im Erdgeschoss suchen müssen, aber wir wissen ja nicht in welcher Ecke er sich herumtreibt.“, übernahm Toru dann direkt mal aus Gewohnheit das Kommando und schaute seine Kollegen fragend an. Alex neigte abwägend den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, zeigte dann eine Mischung aus Kopfschütteln und nicken.

„Ja, macht Sinn. Aber ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass wir nicht alleine herumlaufen sollten, aus Prinzip. Also immer zu zweit. Ich will mit Taka los~“, verkündete der Amerikaner in seiner typischen spielerischen Art, auch wenn er durch die etwas gedrückte Situation etwas ruhiger wirkte. Er machte Anstalten einen Arm um die Schulter des Lockenkopfes zu legen, doch dieser wich rasch zur Seite aus und schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Niemals! Solange ich noch bei klarem Verstand bin, werde ich keinen Meter alleine mit dir durch dieses Haus laufen, dass das klar ist! Mir egal, ob du dir das hier ausgedacht hast oder nicht, aber ich traue dir nicht. Also könnt ihr zwei euch ja zusammentun bzw. müsste ihr das wohl, weil ich mit Toru gehe.“, stellte der Sänger ohne Zögern klar und stellte sich demonstrativ neben oder eher halb hinter den Leader, als könne einer der andere ihn jeden Moment anspringen und auffressen wollen. Bei dem Blonden musste er wenigstens keine Angst haben mutwillig erschreckt zu werden. Außerdem schien dieser am wenigstens beeindruckt von alldem hier zu sein, strahlte dementsprechend eine angenehme Ruhe aus und der Frontmann würde einen Teufel tun sich von dem Größeren zu entfernen.

„Naaa gut…wenn du so sehr darauf beharrst, dann nehme ich eben mit Tomoya vorlieb. Du weißt halt einfach nicht was gut ist.“, jammerte der Habjapaner theatralisch, fing sich vom Schlagzeuger einen Ellenbogenstoß in die Rippen ein und rieb sich quengelnd die schmerzende Stelle. Sie machten noch kurz aus, dass sie sich spätestens in einer halben Stunde wieder hier in der Halle treffen würden und dann machten sich die anderen zwei als erste auf den Weg. Toru ging dann voraus in einen benachbarten Flur. Da alle Gänge irgendwie miteinander verbunden waren, müssten sie nun wohl das Stockwerk nach und nach abklappern. Taka folgte seinem besten Freund artig und war einfach nur froh, dass er nicht mit Alex zusammengepackt worden war. Das wäre wirklich zu viel des Guten gewesen an diesem Tag.

„Und du meinst wirklich, dass das nicht auch so eine dämliche Aktion von ihnen ist?“, fragte der Frontmann nach einem Moment leise und sah sich kurz um, als ob er befürchtete die anderen würden an irgendeiner Ecke lauern und sie beobachten. Der Gitarrist warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter und ließ den Lichtkegel seiner Taschenlampe etwas weiter den Gang entlangwandern.

„Ich habe beschlossenen ihnen zu glauben und sollte sich herausstellen, dass das doch ein Scherz ist, werden sie schon merken wie lustig ich das finde.“, gab der Leader trocken zurück und für einen Moment sah man einen säuerlichen Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Der Dunkelhaarige nickte sachte, gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich und schaute sich selbst die ganze Zeit aufmerksam um, auch wenn er es weiterhin lieber vermeiden würde in dunkle Türöffnungen zu blicken.

„Wäre sicherlich leichter, wenn du deine Taschenlampe auch wieder benutzen würdest.“, merkte der Jüngere nach ein paar weiteren Metern an und machte Taka da erst bewusst, dass dieser seine Lampe ja gar nicht mehr in der Hand hatte. Er fasste sich an die Hosentaschen, dann an die Jackentaschen, aber nirgends eine Spur der Lichtquelle.

„Erm…na super. Die Idioten haben mir die Lampe eben bei dieser scheiß Aktion aus der Hand genommen und sie mir natürlich nicht wiedergegeben.“, fiel es dem Kleineren auf einmal wieder ein und Toru sah ihn ungläubig an. Demnach waren sie nun auf die eine mickrige Taschenlampe angewiesen, während sie durch diese unbekannten Flure hier streiften. Alex hatte ihnen ja nicht einmal einen Plan gegeben, damit sie sich zurechtfinden konnten. Eine richtig durchdachte Suchaktion.

„Schöne Scheiße. Aber egal, können wir nun auch nicht ändern. Wenn wir sie in einer halben Stunde treffen fragen wir sie wegen deiner Lampe. Wenigstens gehst du mir so definitiv nicht verloren, weil du dich wohl kaum vom Licht entfernen wirst.“, gab der Blonde zurück und ein neckendes Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel, bevor er kurz durch die dunklen Locken wuschelte, als vom Älteren ein Murren ertönte.

„Ich bin doch keine Motte…“, maulte Taka halbherzig, musste dem anderen aber insgeheim zustimmen und es würde ihn sicherlich nichts dazu bringen sich von dem Lichtkegel vor ihren Füßen zu entfernen. Vor allem war die gruselige Atmosphäre, so lächerlich das auch war, theoretisch auch eine super Ausrede um sich in unmittelbarer Nähe des Blonden aufzuhalten, ohne dass es hinterfragt wurde. Natürlich konnte er seinem besten Freund auch so nahe sein, aber nicht über allzu langen Zeitraum, da es sonst doch komisch wirken könnte. So nah wie der Frontmann gerne hätte, konnte er dem Jüngeren aber ohnehin nicht sein, aber das war wohl der denkbar schlechteste Zeitpunkt, um über solcherlei Dinge nachzudenken.

„Das ist wahr. Du bist eher irgendein flauschiges, niedliches Tier. Sowas wie ein Kätzchen vielleicht – verspielt, aber manchmal auch kratzbürstig.“, erwiderte Toru leise lachend und der Kleinere dachte im ersten Moment, er hätte sich verhört. Niedlich?? Hatte der Gitarrist das gerade wirklich über ihn gesagt? Vor allem sollte er sich als Kerl doch nicht auch noch darüber freuen so bezeichnet zu werden…Taka wollte sich –rein aus Prinzip- über diese Aussage beschweren, hielt aber unweigerlich die Luft an und blieb unweigerlich stehen, weil er hinter ihnen ein Knirschen vernommen hatte.

„Habe ich Halluzinationen…oder waren da gerade Schritte hinter uns?“, wollte der Lockenkopf leise wissen und drehte sich um, konnte aufgrund der Dunkelheit aber natürlich nicht weiter als zwei Meter sehen, bevor alles von Schwärze verschluckt wurde. Toru hielt ebenfalls inne und wandte sich halb um, leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Es war jedoch nichts Außergewöhnliches zu sehen.

„Hm, also ich habe nichts gehört und scheint auch nichts zu sein. Wahrscheinlich hast du dir das wirklich nur eingebildet.“ Der Blonde zuckte angedeutet mit den Schultern und wartete noch, bis der andere sich auch wieder umdrehte und bereits war weiter zu gehen. Das schmeckte dem Frontmann ganz und gar nicht, aber sicherlich hatte sein bester Freund recht und er hörte einfach nur Dinge, die gar nicht da waren. Zumindest wollte er daran lieber denken als jegliche andere Optionen. Eingebildete Geräusche waren dem Älteren bedeutend lieber als reale, zumindest in dieser Situation. Nach ein paar Metern war dieses komische Geräusch dann jedoch erneut hinter ihnen und auch wenn Taka versuchte den Reflex zu unterdrücken, er drehte sich doch wieder um und stellte fest, dass er schon wieder rein gar nichts erkennen konnte.

„Taka, was-“ Der Blonde drehte sich um, weil er hörte wie der andere stehen blieb und hatte dabei auch die Taschenlampe mit geschwenkt. Seine Frage wurde aber direkt unterbrochen, als von dem Lockenkopf in dem Augenblick ein erschrockener Laut ertönte und besorgt machte Toru einen Schritt auf diesen zu.

„D-da…war gerade ein Fuß. Jemand…ist da hinten…in der Tür verschwunden, als das Licht dahin kam…“, murmelte der Dunkelhaarige merklich durch den Wind und mit etwas dünner Stimme, zeigte auf eine der schwarzen Türöffnungen einige Meter weiter und der Größere konnte sehen, dass die ausgestreckte Hand kaum merklich zitterte. Sachte legte der Leader eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes und leuchtete mit der Lampe weiterhin in den Gang, hatte den Blick aber in erster Linie auf den anderen gerichtet.

„Bist du dir sicher? Vielleicht spielt dir deine Wahrnehmung auch nur Streiche. Ist schließlich nicht verwunderlich an so einem Ort, da hat man wirklich das Gefühl jeden Moment könnte-…Aber lassen wir das.“, unterbrach der Gitarrist sich selbst, da er Taka schließlich nicht noch mehr beunruhigen wollte und drückte beruhigend dessen Schulter. Der Sänger jedoch schaute weiterhin starr in dieselbe Richtung und versucht sich davon zu überzeugen, dass das auch nur Einbildung gewesen war, aber er hatte viel zu deutlich gesehen, wie ein Fuß in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war, als ob gerade jemand in dieses Zimmer geflüchtet wäre, um nicht entdeckt zu werden.

„Ich bin mir zumindest sicherer als mir lieb ist…“, gab der Ältere leise zu und spürte nun wieder diese Angst in sich hochkriechen. Diese Dunkelheit überall war wirklich nicht gut für seine Nerven und lud dazu ein, sich irgendwelche gruseligen Dinge auszumalen, die in den Schatten lauern könnten. Da brauchte man kein kleines Kind sein, um sich von solcher Dunkelheit einschüchtern zu lassen. Zu Takas völliger Irritation ging sein bester Freund nun aber an ihm vorbei und ausgerechnet in die Richtung, wo er zuvor meinte diese…Gestalt…Person…verschwinden gesehen zu haben.

„Was hast du vor? Du willst da doch nicht etwas hingehen??“, fragte der Frontmann mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik und griff reflexartig nach dem Jackenärmel des Jüngeren.

„Nachschauen. Wenn da wirklich jemand reingelaufen ist, muss die Person doch noch da sein. Soweit ich das sehen konnte hat der Raum nämlich keine zweite Tür.“, sagte der Blonde, als wäre es das naheliegendes auf der Welt und der Lockenkopf zog ihn unweigerlich an der Jacke wieder etwas mehr zu sich. Das war doch immer das letzte, was man in solchen Momenten tun sollte. Anstatt nachzusehen sollte man sich lieber schnellstmöglich verziehen und nicht mit offenen Armen ins Verderben laufen! Vielleicht lauerte in dem Zimmer nun die entstellte Gestalt eines lange verstorbenen Wahnsinnigen, stand mit erhobener Axt hinter der Tür und wartete nur auf eine solche Gelegenheit. Das sollte man nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen! Und…ganz eventuell…sollte man auch darauf achten nicht selbst vollkommen abzudrehen und direkt mit den schrecklichsten Dingen rechnen. Ein wenig übertrieben war dieser Gedanke dann doch gewesen, das musste der Dunkelhaarige sich eingestehen.

„Na kommt~ Da ist mit Sicherheit niemand und dann kannst du wenigstens beruhigt sein, dass du dich nur getäuscht hast.“ Klang irgendwie plausibel und Toru hörte sich so überzeugt von seinen Worten an, dass der Kleinere mit einem leidigen Seufzen dessen Ärmel wieder freigab und sachte nickte. Trotzdem würde er sich dafür bereithalten den anderen schnell zurück zu ziehen, sollte doch irgendwas in diesem Raum auf sie warten! Nur zur Sicherheit…Das Knirschen der Putzklumpen unter ihren Schuhen klang in Takas Ohren auf einmal so viel lauter und je näher sie der Tür kamen, desto lieber würde er einfach weglaufen oder sich wenigstens an den Arm des anderen klammern, auch wenn ihn das wie ein verängstigtes kleines Mädchen wirken lassen würde. Alles war besser als dieses Gefühl aufsteigender Panik. Dafür würde der Sänger gerade so ziemlich jede Peinlichkeit in Kauf nehmen. Toru blieb vor dem Raum stehen, der sogar zu einem der wenigen gehörte, der noch eine Tür besaß, die aber weit geöffnet war und somit direkt an die Flurwand stieß. Der Gitarrist leuchtete in das nicht sonderlich riesige Zimmer hinein und schien aber nichts weiter Auffälliges zu entdecken.

„Scheint aber niemand zu sein, siehst du. Wir werden also doch nicht von einem Untoten verfolgt oder sowas.“, scherzte der Leader, auch wenn er diese Aussage selbst als reichlich unangebracht empfand und ging nun zum Unterstreichen seiner Worte auch noch einen Schritt in den Raum hinein, woraufhin der Kleinere endlich mal wieder ans Atmen dachte und nur ein kaum hörbares „nicht“ herausbrachte. Man sollte es auch nicht zu sehr herausfordern. Rasch war der Frontmann nun auch näher getreten und stellte aber fest, dass sein bester Freund einfach nur in der Mitte des Raumes stand und sich einmal um die eigene Achse drehte, aber niemand sonst befand sich dort. Nur ein altes rostiges Metallregal und ein fast komplett zerfallenes Holzbett, ansonsten nur kahle Wände ohne Fenster und ein ziemlich verstaubter Betonboden. Bei genauerem Hinsehen waren auf besagtem Boden allerdings nicht nur die Fußabdrücke es Jüngeren zu sehen.

„Bilde ich mir die Schuhabdrücke da im Staub jetzt auch nur ein?“, wollte Taka mit deutlicher Unsicherheit wissen und zeigte auf besagte Spuren. Der Leader runzelte die Stirn und richtete den Lichtkegel etwas mehr auf den Boden, um sich das genauer anzusehen. Der Lockenkopf wollte bereits dazu ansetzen zu sagen, dass er sich dann offenbar doch nicht getäuscht hatte was die Gestalt anging, aber eine Bewegung hinter ihm ließ ihn auf der Stelle erstarren. Das leise Knirschen von Putz unter Schuhsohlen war zu vernehmen, ganz dicht hinter ihm und als dann auch noch ein warmer Atemstoß auf den Nacken des Dunkelhaarigen traf, fuhr er unweigerlich herum. Mitten in der Bewegung wurde er aber zu seinem Entsetzen von zwei kräftigen Händen an den Oberarmen gepackt, dann ziemlich grob weggestoßen und gleich darauf ertönte nur das laute Knallen einer zufallenden Tür. Das alles war im Bruchteil von Sekunden geschehen und während ihm das Herz panisch bis zum Hals schlug, versuchte der Sänger zu realisieren was da gerade geschehen war.

„Taka?? Was…was war das? Ist alles okay?“, erreichte die nun auch nicht mehr ganz so ruhige Stimme von Toru seine Ohren und erst da wurde ihm bewusst, dass er zu seinem besten Freund in den Raum gestoßen worden war und er drehte sich in dem Lichtkegel um, der gerade auf ihn gerichtet war. Mit großen Augen starrte Taka den Größeren an und durch diesen Schrecken war ihm deutlich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Der Gitarrist machte einen raschen Schritt auf ihn zu, ignorierte das Zusammenzucken des anderen aufgrund der plötzlichen Bewegung und legte die freie Hand an die blasse Wange des Kleineren.

„Beantwortest du mir wenigstens eine Frage? Hast du dir wehgetan?“, murmelte der Leader besorgt und ließ den Daumen kurz über die unerwartet weiche Haut streifen, bekam zu seiner Erleichterung zumindest ein angedeutetes Kopfschütteln. Toru hatte nur aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen, wie der andere sich ruckartig umgedreht hatte und dann war er auch schon in den Raum gestolpert und die Tür war zugeschmissen worden. Das hatte dem Gitarristen zwar auch einen halben Herzinfarkt beschert, aber erst mal hatte ihm die Sorge um den anderen doch mehr Angst eingejagt als der Auslöser für dieses Ereignis.

„Da war…doch jemand. Ich wurde an den Armen gepackt…und dann hier hinein geschubst. Der Typ hat uns hier doch nicht etwa eingeschlossen??“ Taka verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass seine Stimme so hörbar zitterte, aber im Grunde konnte ihm das auch herzlich egal sein gerade, sie hatten wohl wesentlich andere Probleme. Wie eine geschlossenen Tür zum Beispiel. Oder einer Gestalt im Dunklen, die wer-weiß-wer sein konnte…genauso gut konnte es sich aber auch um einen gewissen, etwas ausländisch aussehenden Scherzkeks handeln. Immerhin befanden ihre drei Freunde sich auch noch immer in diesem Gebäude und was war naheliegender als eine weitere Verarsche? Ziemlich überzeugt von dieser Erklärung, wandte der Frontmann sich wieder um und machte mit aufsteigender Wut einen Schritt in Richtung Tür, bemerkte erst jetzt, dass diese etwas kaputt war und ein etwa zehn Zentimeter langer und drei Zentimeter breiter Spalt in der Mitte klaffte.

„Alex, das warst du doch mit Sicherheit! Wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme, dann Gnade dir Gott!! Du wirst es sowas von bereuen überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen zu sein uns hier-“ Die aufgebrachten Worte blieben Taka im Hals stecken, als ihn plötzlich durch diesen Riss in der Tür jemand anstarrte. Vielmehr starrte ihn nur ein einziges, weit aufgerissenes Auge an. Eine kleine Pupille umrandet von einer fast weißen Iris und blutunterlaufen starrte ihn aus der Finsternis an und gleichzeitig ertönte ein leises bedrohliches Zischen. Kurzzeitig hatte der Lockenkopf das Gefühl ihm würde das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, dann machte er mit einem erschrockenen Laut einen riesigen Satz nach hinten, stolperte in seiner Panik über die eigenen Fuße und landete mit zugekniffenen Augen unsanft mit dem Hintern auf dem dreckigen Boden. Wenn er gedacht hatte davor hätte sein Herz schon wie wild geschlagen, dann war das kein Vergleich zu dem heftigen Pochen, das nun seinen Brustkorb erfüllte. Für einen Moment war dem Sänger beinahe übel vor Angst, konnte nichts gegen das Zittern seines Körpers ausrichten und fühlte sich nicht dazu in der Lage die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Das war nun eindeutig zu viel für sein armes kleines Herz, das würde ihm jede Sekunde den Dienst quittieren, so wie es raste. Neben dem panischen Schlagen seines Herzen hörte der Frontmann in diesem Moment auch nur noch das Rauschen seines Blutes in den Ohren und erst der Gedanke daran, dass Toru doch auch noch hier sein musste, ließ ihn schlagartig die Augen öffnen. Allerdings sah er trotzdem weiterhin nichts als tiefe Schwärze vor sich. Keine Tür. Kein Riss. Kein starrendes Auge.

„Toru???“ So kläglich hatte der Lockenkopf seine eigene Stimme wirklich noch nie gehört, aber das war nun auch das letzte, worum er sich Gedanken machte. Eine Bewegung schräg hinter ihm erfolgte, dann ein leises Knacken und ein ziemlich unschöner Fluch wurde geknurrt.

„Verdammt, Taka, noch länger konntest du dir auch nicht für eine Reaktion Zeit lassen, huh?! Wieso hast du nicht sofort geantwortet?! Man, du hast mir gerade echt den Schreck meines Lebens verpasst…Was war denn das für eine Aktion?“, meckerte der Gitarrist nun los, klang aber gar nicht so böse wie es vielleicht beabsichtigt war und eigentlich schwang in der tiefen Stimme einfach nur Erleichterung mit. Wahrscheinlich hatte der anderen ihn mehrfach angesprochen gehabt, aber vor lauter Schock war das gar nicht erst zu dem Frontmann durchgedrungen.

„Jemand…hat durch den Riss in der Tür gestarrt…Ein weit aufgerissenes Auge…“, stammelte der Kleinere sich zusammen und wusste im nächsten Moment nicht, ob er das jetzt tatsächlich ausgesprochen oder nur gedacht hatte. Das war alles so unglaubwürdig und trotzdem hatte er es doch gesehen, den starren Blick gespürt wie er sich in seinen eigenen gebohrt hatte und alleine der Gedanke ließ ihm einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Der Dunkelhaarige biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein aufkommendes Wimmern zu unterdrücken und versuchte sich zur Ruhe zu rufen, aber das Zittern wollte nicht aufhören. Ebenso wenig sein rasender Herzschlag.

„Was?? Also ich würde das je gerne wieder auf Einbildung schieben, aber du würdest sonst wohl kaum so reagiert haben.“, schlussfolgerte der Blonde mit einem nicht sehr begeistert klingenden Seufzen und man hörte erneut eine Bewegung von ihm, dann schien der Leader mit dem Fuß gegen irgendeinen Gegenstand zu stoßen, da irgendwas klappernd über den Boden rollte und von der Wand gestoppt wurde.

„Fuck ey…Mir ist eben vor Schreck die Taschenlampe aus der Hand gefallen. Die hat es hinter sich.“, murmelte der Jüngere und somit ließ sich das Knacken eben wohl auf das Glas der Lampe zurückführen, das nun zersplittert auf dem Boden lag.

„Ich kann überhaupt nichts erkennen hier drinnen. Wo bist du??“, fragte der Blonde dann und wollte wahrscheinlich nicht einfach im wahrsten Sinne blind herumlaufen, wobei er den Kleineren wohlmöglich versehentlich umrennen könnte. In so einer Situation noch so weit denken zu können, hätte der Lockenkopf definitiv nicht geschafft und würde er nicht noch immer auf dem Fußboden sitzen, wäre er wahrscheinlich so lange durch den Raum gedackelt, bis er in seinen besten Freund gelaufen wäre – was bei der Größe des Zimmers nicht allzu lange gedauert hätte. Beschreiben wo er war konnte der Frontmann nur irgendwie schlecht, immerhin sah er auch nichts und hatte auch nicht gerade daran gedacht darauf zu achten, an welchem Punkt er sich nun auf den Hosenboden gepackt hatte. Also streckte er einfach stumpf den Arm aus und bewegte diesen durch die Dunkelheit. Wenn er dabei gleich irgendwas Merkwürdiges zwischen die Finger bekäme, würde er dann zwar definitiv das gesamte Haus hier zusammenschreien, aber offenbar meinte das Schicksal es wenigstens in dem Punkt mal gut mit ihm heute. Statt nämlich in das sabbernde Maul eines haarigen Ungeheuers zu greifen, fuhren seine Finger schließlich über rauen Jeansstoff und griffen auch reflexartig direkt nach dem Hosenbein des Gitarristen.

„Huh, da unten bist du? Hat es dich direkt umgehauen oder was? … Aber mal im Ernst, alles in Ordnung??“ Der anfängliche Scherz wich wieder einer ernsten Tonlage und leises Stoffrascheln später hatte der Größere sich in die Hocke begeben, griff im Dunklen nach der Hand an seinem Hosenbein und nahm diese sanft in die eigenen. Dann erst setzte der Bandleader sich einfach mal neben den Kleineren, nachdem er sichergestellt hatte die Scherben der Taschenlampe mit dem Fuß wegzuschieben. Toru ließ die Hand des Frontmannes nun wieder los, nachdem er dessen Zittern gespürt hatte und schlang den Arm ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken um dessen Taille, zog Taka näher zu sich

„Nichts ist in Ordnung…“, nuschelte der Lockenkopf mit verängstigter Tonlage und legte einen Arm ebenfalls um den Gitarristen, griff mit der anderen Hand vorne nach dessen Jacke und kuschelte sich schutzsuchend an den schlanken Körper. Der Schrecken wollte noch immer nicht recht abklingen und Taka folgte einfach nur seinem Instinkt, der ihm besagte, dass er bei dem Jüngeren sicher war und sowieso schrie gerade alles in ihm danach diese beruhigende Nähe zu spüren.

„Ganz ruhig~ Was auch immer der Scheiß soll, ich werde schon aufpassen, dass dir nichts passiert.“, versprach Toru leise und hob die freie Hand nun, fand trotzt der Dunkelheit zielsicher die Wange des Kleineren und schob die Finger von dort aus etwas zum Hals. Sanften Druck ausübend brachte er Taka dazu den Kopf gegen seine Schulter sinken zu lassen und vergrub die Fingerspitzen dann ein wenig in den weichen Locken. Da seine Handfläche am Hals des Älteren ruhte, konnte der Blonde dessen schnellen Puls spüren und musste sich ein Seufzen verkneifen. Vielleicht hätte er sich auch gegen die Idee hierher zu kommen aussprechen sollen. Selbst wenn die anderen drei dann alleine hergefahren wären, aber für Takas Nerven wäre das definitiv schonender gewesen und der Gedanke vielleicht statt auf einem ungemütlich kalten Betonboden nun auf einer weichen Couch zu sitzen, am besten in derselben Position, wäre ohne Zweifel tausendmal besser.

„Ich will hier weg…und nach Hause…bitte.“, wimmerte der Frontmann beinahe schon und drückte sich dabei noch ein wenig enger an den Größeren. Verübeln konnte Toru dem anderen das definitiv nicht. Er selbst ließ sich zwar nicht einfach einschüchtern, aber angenehm fand er diese Anstalt ebenso wenig und schon alleine wenn er den Zustand seines besten Freundes so betrachtete, würde er Alex am liebsten dafür erwürgen, dass er sie hergeschleppt hatte.

„Nimm dir noch ein paar Minütchen zum beruhigen, dann gehen wir, okay? Mir egal wie, aber ich bringe uns schon hier raus, keine Angst.“, murmelte der Blonde und nachdem er ein schwaches, zustimmendes Nicken erhalten hatte, lehnte er den Kopf sachte auf Takas. Das Gesicht vergrub er ein wenig in den dunklen Locken und ließ sich trotz der eigentlich unangenehmen Situation beinahe dazu hinreißen die Augen zu schließen – einen Unterschied würde es sowieso nicht machen. Bevor Toru dem allerdings nachgab, erreichte ein schlurfendes Geräusch seine Ohren und da der Körper in seinen Armen sich Augenblicklich anspannte war davon auszugehen, dass er das nicht als einziger hörte. Das Geräusch wurde beständig lauter, konnte dann als schlurfende Schritte erkannt werden und erst direkt auf der anderen Seite der Tür stoppten sie. Ein Kratzen war zu hören, dann ein dumpfer Schlag gegen die Tür und ein gedämpfter missbilligender Laut, bevor hörbar die Klinke betätigt wurde und im nächsten Moment flog die Tür rückartig auf. So ruckartig, dass sie beim Aufprall gegen die Flurwand für eine leichte Erschütterung sorgte und das Regal, welches sich an der angrenzenden Wand befand, löste sich von der ohnehin rostigen und lockeren Verankerung und knallte mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm auf den Betonboden nur wenige Meter von den beiden entfernt. Zeitgleich flammte der Lichtkegel einer Taschenlampe auf, durch den aufgewirbelten Staub sah man jedoch nicht mehr als schattenhafte Umrisse einer Person. Sowohl Taka als auch Toru starrten mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf dieses ziemlich abgedrehte Szenario und der anfängliche Schrecken wurde durch leichte Irritation ersetzt und sobald eine reichlich debile Lache aus der erhellten Staubwolke ertönte war klar, dass es nicht den geringsten Grund gab wieder in Panik auszubrechen.

„Ich bin der Schrecken der die Nacht durchflattert. Ich bin die unvorhergesehene Wendung in einem Film. Ich bin der Unkrautjäter im Garten des Bösen. Ich bin der Held, den jede Kultur in aller Welt-... AU! Scheiße, verdammt. Habt ihr mich gerade mit irgendwas beworfen?!“ Der merkwürdige Singsang in krumm und schiefer Ton- und Stimmlage wurde je unterbrochen, nachdem der Sänger irgendwie die kaputte Taschenlampe von Toru in die Finger bekommen hatte und diese skrupellos auf die Gestalt in der langsam abebbenden Nebelwolke geworfen hatte. Leider hatte er nur das Schienbein getroffen und nicht die eigentlich angepeilte Stelle etwas weiter oben.

„Du bist einfach nur gestört! Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wie du mit so einem Schaden frei rumlaufen darfst. Eigentlich gehörst du hinter Schloss und Riegel in einer Gummizelle, möglichst am anderen Ende der Welt oder direkt im Meer versenkt!“ Nicht nur der Blonde war gerade perplex darüber, wie Taka auf einmal aus seinem starr-vor-Schreck Zustand aufgetaut war und angefangen hatte den ‚Gestörten‘ zu beschimpfen. Natürlich war besagter Gestörter niemand anderes als Alex der, trotz weiter anhaltenden leisen Jammerns über sein schmerzendes Schienbein, in einer reichlich…dümmlichen Pose im Türrahmen stand. An den Schultern baumelte irgendein etwas zerfledderte Stofffetzen –ein provisorisches Cape?-, während er die Hand mit der Taschenlampe in die Hüfte gestemmt hatte und den anderen Arm in völlig misslungen heroischer Pose in die Luft gestreckt hatte. Das offenbar selbstgemachte Pappschwert in besagter erhobener Hand rundete das optische Desaster nur ab.

„Aber wieso denn, Taka-chan? Ich bin doch hier um euch zu retten. Wieso bist du denn so gemein zu mir??“, jammerte der Amerikaner mit weinerlicher Stimme los, ließ betroffen die Hand sinken und versuchte sich an einem todtraurigen Dackelblick, der aber schon alleine an der Beleuchtung scheiterte. Der Leader saß einen Moment nur regungslos da und sein Hirn versuchte noch immer zu verdrängen, dass das hier real war. Sollte es hier nicht Geister geben? Wo waren diese, wenn man sie wirklich mal brauchte?? Erst als der schmale Sänger in seinen Armen sich bewegte, kam Toru wieder zu sich und geistesgegenwärtig hielt er seinen kleineren Freund fest, als dieser aufspringen wollte.

„Ich geb dir gleich ‚Taka-chan‘, du Penner! Also warst du es doch und du erinnerst dich hoffentlich noch an mein Versprechen, was ich mit dem nächsten mache der es wagt mich zu erschrecken. Am besten Drehe ich dir gleich den Hals um!“, knurrte der Frontmann, war nun wirklich auf 180 und wenn der Blond nicht stärker wäre, hätte er sich mit Sicherheit längst auf den Älteren gestürzt.

„Ich habe dich aber nicht erschreckt…das war der Typ, der hier als Besucherschreck und Aushilfsgeist arbeitet bei den regulären Führungen.“, redete Alex sich heraus und fuchtelte ein wenig mit dem Pappschwert herum, als würde diese Erklärung nun alles wieder ungeschehen machen.

„Aber du hast das alles eingefädelt, also ist es auf dich zurückzuführen und sowieso kribbelt es mir gerade in den Fingern allein dir meine gesamt Dankbarkeit für diesen wundervollen Abend zukommen zu lassen.“, gab der Sänger zurück und Toru legte sich reflexartig eine Hand über den Mund, um ein mögliches Lachen zu unterdrücken. Er wollte den Zorn des Lockenkopfes nicht auch noch auf sich ziehen, aber der entsetzte Blick von Alex auf diese Worte war einfach nur zum schießen

„Ich…also die Dankesrede darfst du auch gerne schriftlich verfassen und an meine persönliche Sekretärin schicken. Mir ist da gerade eingefallen, dass ich noch einen dringenden Termin habe und gaaaaanz schnell weg muss.“ Weiteres Fuchteln mit dem Pappschwert, ein nervöses Grinsen und damit war der Größere dann auch schon aus dem Türrahmen verschwunden. Fast im selben Moment schaffte der Frontmann es auch sich aus Torus Griff an seinem Handgelenk zu entwinden, war plötzlich auf den Beinen und mit einem Satz über das umgestürzte Regal hinweg ebenfalls auf und davon. Durch die nun wieder offene Tür fiel wenigstens wieder minimales Licht in den Raum und der Blonde konnte auch problemlos nach draußen treten, hörte die schnellen Schritte seiner beiden Freunde und konnte aber nur noch die Umrisse des Kleineren entdecken.

„Hey! Taka!!“, brüllte der Gitarrist nun selbst den Gang entlang und war überrascht, dass Taka fast sofort wie auf Kommando stehen blieb. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass der Kleine jetzt nur noch an seine Rache dachte, aber wahrscheinlich sah er sowieso ein, dass der Amerikaner zu viel Übung im Flüchten hatte und ohnehin nicht einzuholen war. Über den Gedanken grinsend ging der Bandleader mit schnellen Schritten zu seinem besten Freund, der ihn mit säuerlicher Miene ansah und trotzig die Arme vor dem Oberkörper verschränkt.

„Nun mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Lass ihn doch laufen, wozu die Mühe ihn durch die Gegend zu jagen? Du weißt doch eh wo er wohnt.“, meinte der Größere belustigt und wuschelte spielerisch durch die wirren Locken des Älteren, beugte sich dann nach vorne und drückte zu dessen sichtlicher Überraschung einen kleinen Kuss auf Takas Stirn.

„Tu mir den Gefallen und renn mir nicht weg, ja? Auch wenn es im Endeffekt doch nur Alex war, aber ich will dich trotzdem lieber im Auge behalten. Übrigens bin ich dafür, dass nächstes Jahr wir beide die Planung für Halloween übernehmen, einverstanden?“ Der Sänger zog bei dem Vorschlag eine nachdenkliche Schnute, schien sich aber tatsächlich milder stimmen zu lassen und nickte mit einem ergebenen Seufzen. Auch wenn er gerade einen ziemlichen Hass auf den ex-Gitarristen hatte, wollte der Frontmann seine Zeit nun lieber nicht weiter auf diesen verschwenden und eigentlich klang es doch gar nicht schlecht in einem Jahr mit dem Blonden zusammen eine angemessene Rache für den heutigen Abend zu planen. Vergessen würde Taka das in dem einen Jahr schon nicht, darum brauchte er sich keine Sorgen zu machen und genau dann wenn der Amerikaner selbst nicht mehr daran dachte, würde er mal seine eigene Medizin kosten dürfen…


End file.
